Generally, electronic devices may convert an external supply voltage to an operation voltage having a voltage level appropriate for an operation of internal elements of an electrical device. In addition, electronic devices may be divided into single power input electronic devices, which operate using one external supply voltage, and multiple power input electronic devices, which operate using multiple external supply voltages. Generally, a power supply circuit included in a single power input electronic device may have a different hardware structure from a power supply circuit included in a multiple power input electronic device. Therefore, the power supply circuit for the single power input electronic device and the power supply circuit for the multiple power input electronic device may be designed separately. In addition, a power supply circuit included in a multiple power input electronic device may have more power loss in the process of generating operation voltages based on the multiple external supply voltages than a power supply circuit included in a single power input electronic device.